Negro
by Vampisandi
Summary: Morir en vida ¿es realmente vivir?, sin sentir, sin sufrir, sin pensar, sin ser libre... pero eso a Draco ya no le importa, las cosas son como son y tiene que enfrentarse a ello Oneshot


**Hola! Muxas Gracias a todos por sus reviews en el de Polos Opuestos, son todos maravillosos y por supuesto pondré los agradecimientos a cada uno de ustedes.**

**Pues esta historia se me ocurrió cuando terminaba el sexto y hasta ahora pude planteármela bien, es de un sólo capi y no estoy acostumbrada a escribir historias tan cortas pero Joanne me lo pegó , espero que les guste aunque este no sea una historia rosa y de humor más bien un poko triste pues la pongo desde que Draco se va y se convierte en mortífago, pero mejor sigan leyendo**

**Agradecimientos a los q dejaron review en el último de Polos:**

**SaraMeliss:** MUXAS GRACIASS. En el otro ff que haga te prometo sexo jeje, pero en este no hay

**leodyn:** Gracias por apoyarme siempre de verdad GrAcIaS!

**zoesimitis**:ohh! q genial gracias por leer que bueno q te haya gustado, lo de las leyes se me ocurrió cuando revisaba mis cuadernos de física y tenía la idea de mi ff, y yo también amo a Dracooo por eso este ff jeje

**Negro**

"_Negro es como el silencio del cuerpo después de la muerte, el fin de la vida"_ Wassily Kandinsky

Hacía mucho tiempo que todo era negro dentro de su alma, sólo ejecutaba órdenes. La tristeza, soledad, aflicción, culpa, ira se habían ido, su alma se había convertido en algo oscuro pero ¿acaso aún tenía alma? no, su alma ya no le pertenecía; asesinaba a sangre fría y en su rostro no aparecía sentimiento alguno, ni cuando lloraban pidiéndole piedad, ni cuando se retorcían de dolor ante sus ojos, tampoco lo hacía cuando eran niños pues era un mercenario, no era que disfrutara matando realmente no sentía remordimiento alguno o placer, no era como los demás por eso era perfecto para el trabajo ya que, su incapacidad para mentir lo hacía serlo; ahora cada vez que su señor necesitaba a alguien que no lo estropeara era a él a quien lo elegía.

Caminaba por una calle desierta, era de noche, iba a cumplir otro de sus trabajos, mataría a alguien de nuevo y no sabía a quien pero no era por que no lo recordara, sabía perfectamente su nombre y su rostro, donde vivía y los datos necesarios para ejecutar el plan, sólo sabía eso mas no sabía la verdadera razón del porqué tenía que matarlo, no sabía si era buena persona ó si tenía una gran familia a él ya no le importaba, le daba igual, lo único que le importaba era cumplir las órdenes.

A veces, trataba de recordad los sentimientos hacia las personas que estuvieron en su vida, en una época perfecta, pero era inútil, a su mente venían las imágenes, recuerdos de su padre, su madre, sus amigos y Hogwarts toda su vida parecía que la veía por una pantalla gigante y aún así los sentimientos nunca lograba recordarlos; en muchas ocasiones, desesperado, llegaba a pensar que todo era un sueño y cuando volvía en sí se daba cuenta de que había sido real pues todos ellos fueron su razón de convertirse en lo que era ahora, por todos ellos hizo ese sacrificio, por ellos se olvidó de las emociones.

Los únicos sentimientos que llegaba a tener eran el dolor, el tormento, la decepción, la amargura, y era cuando el recuerdo de aquél día regresaba a él tan fresco como si lo hubiera vivido ayer. Ese día que marco su existencia, el que después de tanto tiempo seguía atormentándolo susurrándole día y noche cada detalle, cada respiro, cada palabra, cada pensamiento; fue cuando el ataque al castillo se desató, corría lo más rápido posible, pensaba que Snape iba tras él pero se dio cuenta de que se había quedado rezagado en la batalla y también se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba, oyó un llanto cerca de él pero no pudo distinguir de donde provenía; agudizó el oído para poder seguirlo pero ya no lo oía, espero un rato y el llanto volvió a escucharse esta vez pudo localizarlo así que fue hacia él, se trataba de una chica acurrucada en el suelo traía pijama lo que le dio a entender que era del colegio, su cabello era castaño y largo hasta la cintura tenía ojos inocentes y grandes, estaba totalmente asustada y temblaba, él supo de inmediato que era de primer año, tenía que sacarla de ahí

— Vamos regresa al colegio, aquí es peligroso- él trato de acercarse pero ella negó con la cabeza y retrocedió- No te haré daño

— Ella merece todo el daño posible-dijo una voz escalofriante tras él, se volteó y vio como Greyblack salía de entre las sombras, eso era lo que la asustaba el maldito estaba cazándola

— Es una sangre sucia- dijo con desprecio, el rubio apartó la mirada del licántropo, el le daba más asco que la chica

— Pero es sólo una niña…

— Que crecerá e infestara nuestro mundo, además me agrada que sea una niña- dijo con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios- esto es lo que hacemos por nuestro señor

Antes de que el chico pudiera hacer algo el hombre lobo corrió hacia la niña y le enterró sus uñas tan afiladas como unas garras en el cuello de la pequeña, la sangre chorreaba por sus brazos y manchaba la pijama blanca de ella quién murió instantáneamente, pero Greyblack no estaba contento del todo y destrozó el cuerpo de la chica, se levantó y se lamió la sangre de sus dedos

— Si, esto es lo que hacemos por nuestro señor- sonrió y se fue del lugar riendo a carcajadas

El chico que sólo pudo mirar, cayó de rodillas frente al cuerpo de la niña castaña, puso sus manos sobre el piso para no caer y rompió en llanto, un llanto amargo y lleno de sufrimiento. Esa fue la última vez que lloró.

Aún en esos días volvía el recuerdo de los ojos inocentes de la niña que no merecían ser destazados de esa forma, no merecía que le hubieran arrebatado su vida sólo por ser una sangre sucia, en ese entonces lo entendió pero no pudo hacer nada por ella, nunca pudo hacer nada por él.

Llegó al lugar, él sabía que había adentro pero por fuera parecía una casucha cayéndose en pedazos, las paredes desgastadas, los vidrios rotos, el jardín del frente estaba descuidado y proyectaba un exterior vulgar. Deshizo todos los hechizos protectores pues no eran nada para él, su magia avanzó más gracias a los entrenamientos de sus veranos que seis años en Hogwarts. Entró a cada habitación del piso inferior, todo daba un aspecto desolado, todo raído y sucio como si nadie viviera ahí; subió las escaleras que crujían a cada paso que daba, la oscuridad era envolvente pero no alumbró con su varita, no la necesitaba, se encontró en el piso superior que no era más acogedor que el de abajo, igualmente seguía siendo desolado; volvió a buscar en cada habitación no por qué no supiera donde estaba sino por qué no quería testigos, si los había debía eliminarlos también. Llegó a la última habitación, abrió la puerta abrió la puerta con lentitud y suavidad, al instante se vio apuntado por una varita conocida por él, pero él ya estaba preparado apuntando con su varita al igual que su contrincante

— Draco- susurró la persona dentro de la habitación, sabría que él vendría, sabía que desde su negación hacia los mortífagos tarde o temprano él vendría a buscarlo

— Zabini, es hora de que pagues cuentas-dijo Draco con la mayor frialdad del mundo que causo en Zabini un escalofrió que lo recorrió por toda su médula espinal, como si nunca se hubieran conocido, como si fueran dos extraños solamente unidos por una batalla en donde sólo existía el cazador experto y una presa que parecería indefensa

Y ahí estaban los dos apuntándose con las varitas en alto, ninguno mostraba flaqueza, no movían un músculo, ambos estaban concentrados en lo que debían hacer, sabían perfectamente que no podían equivocarse o ese error los llevaría a la muerte

— Recuerda Malfoy, el primero en moverse es el que tiene más miedo- dijo Zabini seriamente- y el que pierde

— Lo sé

Draco salió de la 'caza' y conjuró la marca tenebrosa, otro trabajo bien hecho como siempre. El haber matado a uno de sus mejores amigos no le había causado ningún cambio aparentemente, lo cierto es que se sumía cada vez más en ese vacío en su interior.

Para sus adentros pensaba en lo último que dijo su víctima, si el tenía miedo, siempre lo tendría, ese miedo que le impedía retroceder, el miedo que lo seguiría hasta su muerte, y lo que Zabini no supo era que Draco había perdido, desde el momento en que todo se volvió negro.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0

**N/A:** AHHH T.T pobecito, bueno la frase del principio es de un pintor contemporáneo, la saque de mi cuaderno de biología jaja, me pareció muy buena por qué es exactamente lo q yo pienso de la muerte. No utilice el dialogo mucho, sólo en las escenas que lo necesitaba para enfatizar que eran importantes. En el último párrafo puse la palabra caza a propósito pues trato de darle otro énfasis con el tema del cazador experto. Y la última frase de que Draco ya había perdido si la relacionan con la frase del principio quiere decir que Draco está muerto en vida.

La pelea con Zabini la iba a poner pero no me llegó la inspiración, oh por cierto se dieron cuenta q no mencioné el nombre de Draco sino hasta el final cuando va a matar a Zabini eso significa q Zabini aún ve a Draco como su amigo pero sabe que uno de los dos morirá y tal vez fue su forma de despedirse.

**Disclaimer:** De nuevo con este pues este ff salió totalmente de mi cabecita lok, los personajes son de Rowling y de la warner

_**Espero q les guste y dejen una q otra review porfis!**_


End file.
